Taste
by TheElementalWitch
Summary: The first time he kissed her Sasuke expected her to taste sweet." Rated T for the barest hint of noncon and some blood.


I don't own Naruto...Seriously why the hell would I be writing FANFICTION if I freaking OWNED it!

Anyways, I'm not a huge fan of this pairing so I'm sorry if I piss off any shippers with this. Sakura came to me in the night and threatened to hurt me if I didn't write something where she's not PMSing. So I knocked her out! Beat that bitch! Runs for cover

Cookies to my lovely muse who's been yelling at me to write something for ages and is going to be staring blankly at her computer screen when she realizes I'm writing romance..ish stuff. I live for your wrath my Goddess!

Read and Review please!

* * *

The first time he kissed her Sasuke expected her to taste sweet. After all, wasn't the mouth supposed to be flavored by a person's word? By all rights that meant the rose haired kunoichi should be something sweet, but not too sweet, like honey or strawberries. But in truth she tasted like blood.

Drawing back on his heels into a squatting position the Uchiha licked the last coppery traces from his lips. Under his iced blacked gaze Sakura didn't even twitch, sprawled in the dust as a trickle of alien red slipped from pink lips onto snow powder skin.

To the casual observer she appeared to be sleeping with her eyes open, pinpoint irises flickering rapidly in a pool of jade, trapped in the dream state, but Sasuke knew only the Sharingan could produce a genjutsu powerful enough to remain in effect even after the owner's chakra had all but evaporated from the area. If he had to hazard a guess at what Itachi had done Sasuke snarled to think how powerful it had been in its early stages. She hadn't even twitched when her ex-teammate had pulled the kunai from her side at least a few hours later.

It seemed oddly right that they should meet again like this. Indeed Sasuke wouldn't have even come this way if he hadn't seen those three sakura blossom hairs caught in the bramble almost half a mile away. And here she was, in desperate need of him instead of the other way around for a change.

With a low growl he scooped her immobile form from the earth bridal style to avoid causing further damage. Sakura didn't feel fragile in her arms, neither light nor heavy just…real. He moved swiftly from the sun dappled clearing on chakra enhanced feet, intent on reaching the Hebi's campsite medical kit.

Though he would only admit it to himself during the deepest of meditations Sasuke knew he needed her. Even with her obsessive childhood crush Team Seven's lone female always gave off an untouchable glow. Whether they knew it or not her companions were drawn to her like moths to a flame, feeding off that light for strength and hope.

His time spent under the Snake Sannin's deceitful gaze had drained Sasuke in every sense of the word. It was a bleak existence in the dark where his brother hid and he knew how little it took for a shinobi to become a mere shell of themselves, broken by vast emptiness. Sasuke himself had been within an inch of becoming one of those lifeless marionettes when she'd come.

That trademark hair blowing in the breeze of each precise movement. The baka hadn't changed, still loud and straight forward. But Sakura…she'd blossomed under Tsunade's training into a true medic, as logical and sharp as the blade of a scalpel. Sasuke hadn't had a chance to go up against the legendary techniques of the Hokage's student thanks to those ANBU bastards, but he hoped he'd have the chance soon.

The wound in her side began to bleed again, gluttonous splotches sticking to his shirt and chest with each leap. Ironic how Sakura's mere presence could fix so much, but she didn't even have a chance to heal herself. With a small grunt of effort Sasuke held her tighter and doubled his speed. As if in understanding the pale fingers of her right hand curled slightly.

The seriousness of the situation raised questions Sasuke hadn't even considered since he'd found her. Where was Naruto? Or at least Kakashi and that Sai boy? It was unlikely that Naruto had been captured by Akatsuki or Hebi would have sensed the commotion from miles away. But why would Sakura try to face his brother alone without reason?

Shaking away the questions with a practiced air Sasuke concentrated on the task at hand. Stop the bleeding and maintain Sakura's well being until she awoke. With any luck his old teammate's sudden arrival would put a stop to Karin's endless chatter, at least for a few hours. Then they could move on to more important things such as Sakura healing herself so that she could be questioned. If things worked out Itachi's dead body would be buried before sunset tomorrow. A savage grin quirked Sasuke's lips at the satisfying thought.

Hebi's campsite was empty as their leader carelessly kicked away the bramble hiding the entrance to the hidden glade. Despite the tight opening it was large enough to house the group plus Sakura comfortably. A campfire had been lit and now blazed cheerfully in the middle of the open space, their unpacked supplies rested a few feet away.

Laying Sakura down as gently as possible Sasuke worked swiftly to create a makeshift hospital room. The extra cloaks created a rather soft, layered cot and Sasuke's own blood stained shirt was wrapped into a pillow-like shape. By the time he'd managed to locate their sadly deficient medical supplies Sakura was already winning the fight against the genjutsu. Her body began to spasm slightly while leafy orbs refocused with each passing minute.

Sasuke's first attempt at bandaging her side almost set both the couple and the cot aflame when the kunoichi unconsciously went on the offensive, clawing suddenly at his eyes. The instinctive fear of his eyes was unsettling and Sasuke found himself turning away from her before activating his Sharingan. If his so called brother had…well it just meant the Uchiha prodigy would endure a few more minutes of pain before he was killed.

Though it usually took little effort to force sleep on a target, a second genjutsu and said target's obvious reluctance required more concentration. Trapping Sakura's hands in his own Sasuke straddled her carefully to still her upper body, willing the rest of Hebi to stay busy for at least another few minutes. He may have been their leader but there were certain things he didn't want Suigetsu to comment on.

"Sakura." She flinched sharply, fighting to squirm out of his grasp. Definite recognition, but not the right kind. Sasuke tried again, making his voice soft as hers had been when she'd visited him in the hospital after the Chunin exams. "Sakura," she froze, "Sleep."

He wondered if her eyes had lost some of their expressiveness as he leaned down to kiss her unconscious form for the second time that day. Control over her emotions, Sakura certainly had learned a lot since he'd left. Sasuke cleaned and bandaged the wound silently, watching for hitches in her breathing to assess her pain.

Sakura looked deceptively docile as she slept. Her face had lost its drawn, pained look with the cancelation of Itachi's genjutsu, leaving her childlike and open as she rested. Leaning comfortably against the trunk of a nearby tree Sasuke wondered vaguely what dream caused the small smile to spread over her lips. He'd ask later he decided, when she woke up. In the meantime he wait, and watch the flower bloom.

* * *

Fin...maybe. I might make this a two shot if I get enough death threats.

For those of you who are nit picky like me and are thinking "Why the hell is there blood coming out of her mouth if she didn't crush some major organs?" Kisame punched her in the mouth because he's an ItachixSakura shipper like me.

Read and Review pretty please with a cherry on top!


End file.
